eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Paintball Deer Hunter
The two teams compete in a paintball competition, with members of each team divided into "hunters" and "deer." One member of an alliance stands up against her leader, which causes her team to lose. Later, one camper is voted off after being mauled by a bear, only to be saved by someone making a mistake in swapping the votes. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris yet again sad to start the recap, "The Campers were sent out on a canoe trip to the dreaded Boney Island! Heather sent Cody to talk with Gwen only to find that he couldn't really do what Heather had in mind, which only made Heather end up doing it herself. During the challenge, the other show's cast ambushed both the Gophers and the Bass, with the Bass blowing their attackers away while the Gophers got help from theirs. There were Winners and there were Losers, also known as the Gophers. In the end, Gwen met her end in the competition when Heather got her to vote for someone else and then turned her alliance and DJ to vote her off in a shocking and dramatic betrayl! However one Gopher may have secretly done something even worse when she brought home a creepy stick statue, voodoo thingy from the deadly haunted island. Will Beth live to regret her souvenir? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out, here on Total Drama Island!" Following the recap, the Ninth episode finally opened, starting in the cabins with the campers still asleep at the time. Of course, this was until Chris once more gave them a rather rude wake-up call by flying a helicopter over their cabins. In the Boys side of the Gopher's team, Duncan awoke with a worried look on his face for once. "Huh? Hit the Deck!", he yelled out as he jumped out of bed, "They're comin man, they found us!", he then hid uner one of the beds in the room, as his fellow male team-mates also awoke to the noises of Chris flying around in the helicopter. In the Girl's side of the Gopher cabin, LeShawna once more banged her head on the bed above her. This time, she stuck her head out of the window to yell at chris. "Oohh, McLean, you really think this BS is funny, don'tcha ya sick ass Bastad! Startin' to get on my last nerve!" "As a matter of fact, I do!", Chris exclaimed to the camera from inside his plane. Inside the Gopher's cabin's girl side, the rude awakening got Heather's attention as well. "Whatever, he just really loves messing up our mornings. Lindsay, Beth, go warm up my shower for me.", Heather demanded upon waking up. "Can't you get Cody to do it? I'm sure he'd love to!", Beth pointed out, trying to convince Heather to change her mind. "I asked YOU two to do it, NOW!", Heather commanded again, clearly showing no signs of backing down, and a bit frightened now, Lindsay and Beth both sighed. "And remember-" "Not too hot this time, I know.", Beth clearly showed she did not want to do this, but she also knew she had to if she wanted to stay in the alliance. Sometime later, he other remaining girls (except Eva) were in a line at the washrooms, with Lindsay and Beth in-front. All of them clearly showed that they needed to use the bathroom urgently. "What's the hold up?", Bridgette said loudly, badly needing to use the toilets herself. "Heather needs time to herself.", Lindsay explained, which irritated the other girls in line save Beth who was a part of Heather's alliance. "How long is Cody's Girlfriend gonna be in there, cuz I ain't got all day to wait!", LeShawna replied, desperately trying to hold in her bladder. "We don't know", Beth began, "She didn't say how long she'd be in there." "Oooh, one o' these Days I'm gon' pop that girl RIGHT upside the head!", LeShawna angrily said, no doubt referring to Heather. "I hope you're all ready for the most challenging challenge yet!", Chris suddenly said over the loudspeaker, "Cuz this one will REALLY be hard, like, REALLY! Breakfast is at the Campfire pit this time, in three mintues two! McLean, Out!" "Heather?", Beth asked as she knocked on the door. "Can one of you come in here and Lotion my Back? It's peeling.", Heather replied from inside the washrooms. As she said that, Lindsay backed away leaving only Beth present, and Beth did turn around too, only to see that nobody was there. She sighed once more. "Wheres Cody when you need him?", she mumbled as she went in to help Heather with her peeling back issue. Sometime later, the Campers all gathered at the campfire pit, with Chris infront of them. "Alright Campers, are you ready for today's X-treme Ultra Max Challenge?!", Chris said in a manly tone. "We, are, Ready!", Owen replied, with Eva shaking her head as he did so. "Here's the breakfast!", Chris said as he then threw a can of beans right towards Trent. Duncan caught it before it hit him though, and then they winked at eachother. "This, is breakfast!", he then continued as he tossed it to the others. The cameras showed Cody, Lindsay, Beth, and Heather recieving them. Heather of course was not happy at all when she got her can. "No, I would say that breakfast is crapes, crescents, even the crap Chef cooks." "You know what they say!", Owen happily said, "Beans, Beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more yo fa-", Chris threw a can at his head and knocked him out before he could finish. "Anyway, this day's challenge is all about survival!", Chris began, "Cuz today, we're having a game of Hunting!", he then held up a paintball gun. "That's what I'm talkin' about!", Ducan replied, happy to hear that hunting was the challenge this time around. "But, that's a paintball gun.", Harold pointed out to the host. "Nice observation!", Chris said with a smile, shooting Harold to the ground with the gun. "We won't be killing anything, will we?", Bridgette asked, hoping that the guns were not going to hurt anyone or anything. "Negatory", Chris said which made Bridgette smile, "This is the first ever PAINTBALL Deer Hunt! Teams will be announced once we're in the woods, so....yeah, finish brekkie!", as Chris said that a loud burp was heard, coming from the bean filled owen who just ate many cans of beans. "Any more?" The episode then jump-cuts to when the campers were at the place in the woods that Chris had set up the arsenal of equipment the campers would need. Standing infront of them, he began explaining the rest of the challenge to them. "Now, for the teams!", the host began, "For the Bass, Hunters are Bridgette, Eva, and Harold!", he then tossed each of them guns of Green, "Set up with Bass Blue paint!", "And with orange paint are the Gopher hunters Beth, Lindsay, Trent, and LeShawna! You guys also get this stylin' sunglasses and wicked cool camo caps! The rest of you, are the Deer!", Chris laughed a bit, "You get some antlers, noses, and who can forget the little white tails!", Chris showed off each of the deer equipment, laughing once she showed off the tail. "Deer? I am NOT a Deer.", Heather rolled her eyes in response to being a deer, clearly showing she did not like the idea. "No way in hell am I being a deer.", Duncan also said to being a Deer, also showing disinterest along with Heather. "If you take these off, you're team is toast!", Chris revealed as he put the Antlers, sunglasses, and nose onto Duncan himself, and ended with the tail. Trent laughed and smiled at this, which only made Duncan even more embarassed to be wearing such a thing. The episode then cut to the Bass' deer Owen, Sadie, Geoff, and the ever silent Justin, who were all walking through the woods. Justin was silently looking in his own mirror, not even caring about the situation at all. "Well, at least Chris gave us a head start!", Sadie positively exclaimed. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - She is extremely angry, "Okay, what I want to know is why Eva is so hard to get off! I mean, Heather did it to both Courtney and Gwen so dang easily why can't I do it to Eva? I'm thinking of going to Heather for help, but, I dunno..If I can't Eva off in the next episode I will go there!" ENDS "Yep, that certainly is good!", Geoff agreed with her. "Yeah guys, this certainly is gonna be fun!", Owen said happily like Sadie, "I can't wait to outsmart those hunters!" "Uh, Owen, sorry dude, but you're probably gonna bring the hunters to us!", Geoff pointed out. Sadie nodded in agreement, while Justin continued admiring himself in the mirror. "So I say we just leave him, it will help our team if we do!", Sadie exclaimed. "Nobody's leaving anyone behind!", Geoff replied, not wanting to leave Owen behind. Once he looked to where Sadie and Justin were though, the two were gone. Both Owen and Geoff looked at eachother, then at the spot, then shrugged. Meanwhile, the Gopher deer members (Cody, Heather, Duncan, and DJ) were also walking through the woods though in a seperate location to the bass' deer. "This is like, the lamest thing I have EVER worn!", Heather commented towards the Deer costume. "Oh come on, Heather, babe!", Cody replied in a flirty tone, "You look beautiful!" "You really-", Heather then stopped herself, "Just shut up, Cody!" "Well, just saying, this could be fun!" "Dressing like a deer is fun to you?", Duncan questioned. "I don't about y'all, but I'm outta here, and Cody has a point!", DJ suddenly said, right before getting down to his feet and literally leaving the area as if he was a deer. His fellow deer team-members looked on with surprise and confusion, with Heather being the first to stop this. "Whatever, I'm going to wait here for Lindsay and Beth to protect me!" "Uh, wouldn't that be against the rules?", Duncan pointed out. "I don't see a rules person anywhere, and besides, do YOU care about rules?" "Suit yourself.", Duncan then walked away from Heather and Cody, who was obviously staying with what he thought in his mind was 'his girl'. He attempted to move towards her, only for Heather use her hand to keep him from hugging her or touching her personal parts most likely. CONFESSIONAL Cody - Is in a full body cast (mouth uncovered) and a wheelchair, "Yeah, I actually thought this was gonna be fun. I mean, to be a deer was so sweet, I'm small but I'm quick! I also get lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class." ENDS The scene then goes to the bass hunters of Eva, Bridgette, and Harold. "and, break!", Eva said, with her team doing the classic put their hands together then lift them into the sky to show they were a team. "Alright, now let's go back some Gopher tail!", she and Harold then put on the hunter glases, but Bridgette was less syked about the whole idea, so Harold decided to be the one to console her about it. "Okay, you do realize that this is all like a game right?", he pointed out to her, "and that it's just paint, so say if you, like, hit Heather." "Wait", Bridgette suddenly wasn't so upset anymore, "Heather's a deer?", Bridgette put on her sunglasses and with a brief laugh was ready to go into the game, followed by Harold and Eva. "Get ready your paintballs, cuz the Hunt, is on!", Chris announced from the loudspeaker. "Alright!", Beth cried out, ready for the Hunt, "Let's go bag us some deer!" "That's what I'm talkin about!", LeShawna added in, also happy at the idea. "Wait...how would we bag them if we don't have any bags?", Lindsay asked, with got looks of 'seriously?' from the other gopher hunters (LeShawna, Beth, and Trent). "It means to just shoot them.", Beth explained. "Ohhh, I get it now!", LeShawna and Trent both rolled their eyes at Lindsay's level of stupidity. The episode then jumps to some time later, with Lindsay and Beth tired after walking in the woods for quite some time. "Aw man", Beth started, "We're back to where we started and we haven't found a single dear!", her and Lindsay then arrived at the stump Heather was sitting on and that Cody was standing near. "Ahem!", Heather went as Lindsay and Beth stopped infront of her sight, "What took you two so long?", she was clearly unhappy, crossing her arms in a form of anger. "We were supposed to find you?", Beth asked, confused as to why Heather asked her question. "Um, Hello, Alliance anyone?" "Oooh Oooh Me me! I want to be in one!", Lindsay exclaimed, holding her hand up in the air. "You already are, Lindsay, that's point!", Heather said as she once more rolled her eyes at her two female alliance mates, "Now, you and Cody, go find me some berries, I'm starving!" "On it, my love!" "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Berries! yay!", Lindsay cheered as her and Cody both ran off into the woods to find Berries for Heather. "Shouldn't we, ya know, be hunting?", Beth pointed to the Alliance leader. "She is hunting, just for ME." Heather said back with her evil smirk on her face, "But Berries will definitely not be enough, so get me some chips!" "Where am I going to find chips in the forest?" "You'd find them the Mess Hall, Now!, Oh and make sure they are NOT Barbeque!", Heather then pointed to the direction the Mess Hall was in, and with an unhappy sigh Beth complied with Heather's orders. CONFESSIONAL Beth - "Okay, Heather is like, so TOTALLY Bossy. I mean, since when in nature would the hunter bring food to the deer?", she then became concerned and looked in the camera, "She won't ever see or hear this, right?" ENDS The Episode then goes to Owen, who is walking alongside Geoff. The two are smiling and having a normal walk, when suddenly noises of footsteps come near them. Both gasp, and run in a direction. Of course, Geoff quickly outruns Owen, leaving him behind unintentionally. "Hold on! Wait for me, buddy!", Owen called out, but it was not heard by Geoff. The large boy tried with all of his might to run as fast as he could, but soon enough the paintballs of LeShawna and Trent chasing him came at him. By a mircale, he was not hit by any of them, "Oh Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!" While Owen was being chased by the Gopher hunters, Beth was near the mess hall, but under a table. She backs up a bit as Chef passes by whistling in his swimwear, and then as she tries to make her move she painfully hits her head on the underside of the table, making some noise. Luckily for her, while Chef looked around, he didn't get a view of Beth at all, and thus gave a relieved Beth her chance at running to the Mess Hall and even closing the door. Back with Owen, he is still being chased through the woods by LeShawna and Trent of the Gopher team. "Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!", he repeatedly said, but luckily for him, LeShawna actually tripped on a small rock and fell, bringing Trent down with her and allowing Owen to escape from being shot for the time being. Back with Beth, she is in the main lodge, and running for the door, but right as she gets it, Chef's whistling is heard coming up to it. Seeing his shape coming for the door, she stops and runs under a table as Chef walks inside. As he walks in whistling, she turns to see where he's going, and in the process her tiki doll from the previous episode falls out of her pocket and onto the floor. Though she quickly picks it up, it still brings Chef's attention. He sniffs the air first, though, giving her team to get close to the door. Right as she steps on a creaky floor-board, Chef knows someone is there, but Beth makes her run for it back into the woods before he could see her. As Beth runs into the woods, chips are falling due to a hole in the back of the box. CONFESSIONAL Beth - "So I'm in the woods carrying a bag of chips, when all of a sudden it hits me. I'm doing this for HEATHER! I don't even like her!" ENDS Following the confessional, it is revealed that Beth decided to eat the chips as she walked back to where Heather was seated. As she did so, she came across Cody who was carrying quite a lot of berries. "Hi there, Beth! So, I see you got Heather's chips!", Cody greeted to fellow alliancemate, "So hows it hanging? Bagged any Deer yet?" "No, but yes, I got the chips for that oh so wonderful girl you like!", Beth was of course now saying that last part with sarcasm. "I know, she sure is somethin, ain't she?", Cody replied with a smile, actually showing he cared for Heather through the sound of his voice. Beth rolled her eyes and shook her head at Cody's affection for her, not understanding what he saw in her at all. "What took you two, so long?", Heather questioned as Beth and Cody soon reached her stump, she was once more upset with how long it took for them to reach her. "I brought the berries!", Cody happily exclaimed, holding out the berries to Heather. "Here, I hope you know how hard it was for me to get them!", Beth added in, holding the bag of chips towards Heather, who quickly and sharply swiped it from Beth's hands. Beth and Cody both were a bit surprised with the swiftness, Cody even dropped the berries he had in his hands. Upon having it in her hands, Heather looked into the back of chips, and her eyes went wide when she saw very few chips inside of the bag. "Theres like, ten chips in here!", she then sniffed the bag to smell the chips, "and they're barbeque!", she then tossed the bag to ground and made a highly snobby gesture, "Go exchange them for dillpickle. Looking at the bag of chips on the ground, Beth finally decided she had enough after giving it much thought. "No.", both Heather and Cody were shocked once she said this. Heather in anger, and Cody in fear. "What did you just say?", Heather sharply turned her head and angrily asked Beth, Cody, fearing the worst was finally happening, decided it would be best for him to just leave right there. "I'm just gonna....yeah.", the small boy then took the bag of chips and ran from the scene to safety since he knew a fight was coming up soon. "Take it back.", Heather demanded. With a deep breath, Beth kept her ground. "No." "TAKE. IT. BACK." "No! I'm tired, of being you're Bitch! Now if you excuse me, I have a challenge to complete!", just as Beth then walked away from Heather, two orange paint balls came flying at the mean girl's arm. "Hey! However you are, that was NOT cool!", suddenly, a second paintball hit her in the head and knocked her off of her stump. In the bushes, Harold and Bridgette were happy to have gotten Heather and high-fived eachother. The camera then goes to reveal DJ still prancing around like a dear, running up the cliff of the island, being shot at with blue paint. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!", the angry scream of Eva said behind him, which easily explained why he was so panicked about the situation. Soon, the two reached the top of the cliff, and DJ was cornered, with Eva's powerful body now behind him. "Alright, time for me to bag a deer!", the nervous DJ was then once more charged at, with paintballs firing right at him. He used Deer moves to dodge it, but jumped right off the cliff, luckily he hung on to the bottom, but Eva soon fell down too and hung onto his feet. Eva's face became Angry and Determined, and she used her hand with the gun in it to aim, but DJ moved his feet onto the side of the cliff and managed to knock her down into the waters of the lake below (into the safe end to be exact), and of course she let out an enraged scream as she did so. DJ then got up onto the safe end of the ledge, looked down, gulped, and then pranced away from the scene like a Deer once more. The camera once more goes to Heather, who is walking through the forest, without Cody since he ran off and she is unable to find him. She soon finds Lindsay picking from a berry bush, and once the blonde girl notices Heather she happily stands up and shows Heather the berries. "Look! I got Berries!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, Heather however just slapped them away. "Follow me.", Heather said as she walked passed Lindsay, and the blonde girl complied. The two managed to find Beth, who was just about to finally shoot one of the Bass Deer, specifically Geoff. "Hey, Beth!", once Heather yelled out those words, though, Geoff saw Beth and ran away from the scene. "I almost had him!", Beth sighed, then turned to see it was Heather and Lindsay, "What do you two want know, and you're missing one." "Cody's lost, and we've been talking about you.", Heather replied, showing great amount of dislike in her voice for Beth. "We have?", Lindsay asked, confused about Heather saying they've been talking of Beth. "Zip it, Lindsiot. We've decided to give one you one last chance, if you take it back." "Take what back?" "The N-word, No." "I don't want to take it back." "You are NOTHING, without me!", Heather yelled in a full rage. "Do you know why we keep losing challenges?", Beth asked, also angry at Heather in return. "Because Chris is lame and stupid at making challenges?", Heather replied, angry and also as insult to Chris himself. "No, because maybe it's cuz you are SO busy being the biggest bitch on the island, that you never give any effort in them! Instead all you do is boss me, Lindsay, and Cody around!", in response, Heather and Lindsay both gasped, and Heather with anger took off her deer nose and through it right at Beth's face which made Beth even more angry, "Oh, it's on now!" "Bring it, Dweeb!" As Heather and Beth finally show signs of their fight starting, Eva, angry about DJ defeating her, is soaking wet and walking through the forest of the Island, dragging her Gun angrily with her. "DJ is going to get it when I see him agan!", Eva mumbled to herself, scaring even a crab away from her as she angrily glared at it. Even the Squirrels up in the trees went straight back to their holes in the trees, too scared to risk being in the sight of Eva. However, Eva soon came across the river of the Island, and her next target, Duncan. The Deliquent was drinking from the river, and Eva smirked, ready for the kill (so to speak), she hid behind the tree, and made occassionally spies in on her target. Duncan continued to drink from the river when Eva finally took aim with her gun. Right as she fired, Duncan noticed, and ducked down to avoid the shots, "DAMNIT!", Eva shouted out. "Gonna have to try better than that, Sargeant!", Duncan said as she then proceeded to run from Eva, who stomped her foot on the ground and growled in anger, before punching a hole in the tree and knocked it completely to the ground. Back where three of the members of Heather's alliance were, the fight raged on and in actuality materialized. "You have one, last, chance!", Heather said as she and Beth got face to face and glared into eachother's eyes in anger. "Why? Cuz you're afraid you won't win without you're little alliance?", as the fight continued, the camera showed Lindsay looking at the fight once Heather replied, "I can make your life a living hell here!" "You already have!", the camera then showed all three girls once more, "Miss come put lotion on my nasty peeling back! I don't really have anything to lose anymore anyway!", the camera then went to show LeShawna, walking through the woods without Trent by her side. "Two hours of walkin' around this hell hole's woods, and I didn't even shoot owen! What kinda weird person does somethin' like this for fun?", LeShawna then heard the noises of Heather and Beth's continued argument herself and was distracted by it, "Fine!", Heather's voice yelled, "Be all alone then, see if I care!" "It's better than being a Slave to someone like you!", LeShawna tried to see who the three figures were, but due to being near-sighted she was unable to properly make out Heather, Lindsay, and Beth with her sight. "Bring it, Dweeb!", Heather once more shouted. "Ok, that's it!", Beth replied, LeShawna just shrugged and decided to make her move anyway, and shot Heather in the back of the head. "OW!", Heather responded to the gun shot, "Who was that?", LeShawna then got close enough to see that it was Heather who she shot. "Oooh, my bad! I knew I should've got my eyes checked before I came here. Ha, sorry!", Heather however was not happy even when LeShawna apologized. "You! Give me your gun, give it!", she notioned to Beth to then give her gun away, but Beth only shot her in the leg, "ow! Charliehorse!", Heather then fell to the ground with her leg now going numb. "Girl, you crazy!", LeShawna exclaimed with a smile to Beth shooting Heather. "It just looked really fun when you did it!", Beth replied. Her and LeShawna then got closer in a friendly manner and laughed at Heather's misery below them. "Stop Laughing!", Heather screamed out while she was on the ground. Meanwhile, Cody was still walking alone in the woods, eating the chips that were left in the bag and leaving crumbs behind as he did so. "Ah, Barbeque! The King of Chip flavors!", Cody proclaimed while he was alone, "It's a shame Heather doesn't like them, but oh well, I can eat Dillpickle too!", Cody then emptied the back of chips completely, and ate the final crumbs. CONFESSIONAL Cody - Still clearly injured, "I thought it was gonna be a synch to win, I mean, I pretty much made it through without getting hit by a single paintball, so I had it in the bag!" ENDS Cody then noticed berries on the ground, revealing his location was right where Heather found Lindsay at. "Hm, Berries!", Cody then bent over to get the berries, when he heard growls behind him. Surprised by this, he turned only to find a bear right there behind him, he instantly became scared, "Hey there, big fella, want some berries?", the bear only roared right in his face though, and the camera cut away before it could show the attack. CONFESSIONAL Bear - Has Cody's dear antlers on it's ear, looks at the bag of chips only to find no chips left, and is dissappointed that there aren't any. ENDS The camera returned to Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and LeShawna. Heather got up from the floor, ready to finish this. She instantly turned to Lindsay, and took her gun away. "Give me that!", she said quickly and angrily, leaving Lindsay with little time to react. She then immediately fired relentlessly at LeShawna and Beth, surprising them and breaking apart their moment of Friendship. "Oh, it is on now!", Beth said in response to Heather shooting them, along with LeShawna, she started shooting right back at Heather as the mean girl too shot at them relentlessly. Lindsay cowarded as the fighting went on. The camera then cut to Duncan, who was spray painting a red skull onto one of the Island's trees. Soon, he heard ruslting in the bushes, and turned around. "Eva? That you again?", Duncan asked with a tone that showed he was not even scared, "Bring it on, General!", however, there were no paintballs fired, which confused Duncan, instead though, he was knocked out by a random frying pan being thrown at him, and then a mysterious black figure struck the camera man too before a good look could have been gotten. As the Camera lay online on the ground, high heels and caucassian (white person) feet within them could be seen, along with them bending down to let a hand pick up the frying pan before the figure left the scene. Owen himself even came out of the bushes to see the figure, but the cameras only showed Owen and not the person, he gasped in shock, and even fainted for some odd reason at the sight of the figure, with the only guess being that it was a female. CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "Okay, who in the hell decided to hit me with a Frying Pan? Whoever it is, gonna pay!" CONFESSIONAL Owen - "Oh my god! You won't believe who I saw! It was awesome! It was-" CONFESSIONAL, CUTS OUT BEFORE OWEN FINISHES Intern (the one that is Duncan's prototype design) - he is rubbing his head from the pain of the frying pan, then he checks his camera's footage, he is shocked once he sees it. END With the three confessionals over with, the scene then jumped to Eva, Harold, and Bridgette now together and coming across Heather, LeShawna, and Beth's fight. The sound of them talking and firing paintballs could be heard, and the three Bass hunters looked through the bushes to see Heather still shooting at both LeShawna and Beth with Lindsay still in a cowaring position. They were pretty surprised to see what was going on, but soon enough they smirked, and fired their guns at all four of them, repeatedly. "This is actually pretty fun!", Bridgette admitted as her and her fellow Bass hunters fired repeatedly at Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and LeShawna. Right then and there, the Loudspeaker once more came on. "Alright campers, the Hunt is over! Return to camp, it's time to show the hides and tally up the scores!", the scene then went to Chris pacing back and forth with the campers (now without their hunting gear) lined up and Cody in his body cast and wheelchair as well as a black eye, Chris was of course in the middle of the line, "Tisk Tisk Tisk. Stealing from Chef, Eating Chips in the Woods, Being by Bears.", he finally stoped right infront of Cody, "Do you know what I see here?", "I see a group of undisciplined teens, I see a group of ungrateful campers, I see a great big mess! I see a massive waste of well payed for paint product! And, I have to say, that... was... awesome! When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys!" "So, which team won?", Harold asked. "Did we lose?", Sadie asked, hoping that the day Eva would be voted off was finally coming. "Oh, and Chris, before you say who won or lost! I have something to tell you!", Owen exclaimed, "I saw someone really important in the woods!" "Me?", Chris replied, with a smile showing off his teeth. "No! I saw-", before Owen could finish, a flying pan suddenly came flying from the distance and struck him on the head, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone was surprised and a bit confused, but this went on un-questioned. "Well, thats...random", Chris replied, "Anyway, let's see...three gopher members are dripping in paint", Lindsay then revealed a blue paint filled back, "make that four, and some of them aren't even deer, I'd say the bass win this one!" In response to hearing those words, the Bass (once more except a frowning Sadie), cheered for their victory. Chris then turned to the gophers, "Gophers, looks like we're gonna see eachother again soon at yet another campfire ceremony! Again.", suddenly the episode went straight to night time, where all of the (remaining) Gophers once more gathered for another ceremony in a row. "I mean seriously!", Heather angrily complained, "Twice in a row? You guys are such losers! I just can't WAIT to see Beth get kicked off though, but it would be even better to vote off TWO campers at once!", Beth became worried while LeShawna once more scowled angrily at Heather. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Heheh, I know I am like mauled by bear, but I really do feel good about this, man, I'm fast healer! But, I gotta say this, I'd give up this competition myself if it meant Heather would stay in! She's the love of my life, dude, I just had to vote Beth off for her!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Now, I know y'all would think I'd vote off Heather, but actually, I gotta say, Cody kinda has to go right now. Sorry little dude." CONFESSIONAL DJ - "Yeah, Heather betrayed Gwen and all, but Cody's like all injured right now, kinda needs go at this point. Sorry, Brother." CONFESSIONAL Lindsay - "I like totally admire Belle for sticking up to Heather like that, but she is like so dead now!", Lindsay showed great concern for 'Belle' (Beth) at the end of her confessional, "Just like Erin!" ' CONFESSIONAL' The Figure from before - Is completely in black and only blue eyes show, she has the ballot box, and switches the votes with an evil grin then puts it back together with an evil laugh. END Finally, the episode returns to Chris, who has the plate of seven marshmallows in his hands. "There are seven marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must go down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island with no coming back, ever. Now, heres who's safe. Trent.", Trent's marshmallow was then thrown to him, "Lindsay", she was then given hers, "Duncan.", Duncan caught his with ease into his hands, "LeShawna.", hers flew right over her head, Beth then was shown shaking and having both her hands' fingers crossed, and then Heather did a throat slitting notion with an evil grin, but Heather was soon no longer smirking when Chris called out , "Beth", who then was thrown her marshmallow as Heather was now suddenly surprised, "Heather.", chris then called out which made Heather relieved. Everyone except Chris and Heather gasped at DJ and Cody being the bottom two, "Campers, we have now come to final two marshmallows, with this one being the last marshmallow of the night.", as Chris held up the final marshmallow, the damatic music played and the tension grew as it was going to be DJ or Cody who left. DJ himself was worried, though was also surprised that he was the bottom two. Cody was also stunned by not only DJ being in the bottom two, but also himself, in the end, with closed eyes, Chris called out the final safe camper , "Cody.", Chris then tossed the final marshmallow at Cody, who obviously didn't catch it. "Who in the earth would vote off DJ?", LeShawna questioned. "I didn't.", Duncan asnwered. "Neither did I.", Trent also replied. "I didn't either!", Beth revealed. Her, Trent, Duncan, and LeShawna then all glared at Heather angrily. "What? I didn't have ANYTHING to do with this so don't even think of that!", Heather said sternly, "It may be within my morals, but I didn't do it!" "It doesn't matter, I don't mind Guys.", DJ said as his team was pinning the blame on Heather, "I had fun here, and that's all that matters!". "Aww, group hug!", Lindsay announced. The entire team, even Heather but except Cody due to his wheelchair, then hugged DJ in a group hug as he left the Island. As the campers returned to the cabins (WithHeather pushing Cody's wheelchair), the mysterius figure's blue eyes were shown to be shocked at DJ leaving as well, and then took out the original votes in her hands. She looked at them, and flipped through them. Four were for Cody, one for Heather, and Three for Beth originally. She then revealed the ballot box again, and looked through the votes she replaced, and she replaced all of them for votes with DJ. She facepalmed at this reveal, and then fell over behind the bush, with the end sending both the old and new votes into the campfire to burn. As she did so, the Episode ended on another close up of Beth's tiki doll which was still in her pockets. Trivia *This is the first time a non-contestant tampers with the game and actually causes someone to be eliminated by doing so. **This is the first time Veronica does it, and the only time she does it before she became a contestant. She does it a second time as a contestant in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan. *This is the first episode that foreshadows Veronica's debut into the series, even though she had technically already appeared in the previous episode. *This is the first time DJ is eliminated. **Though Cody was supposed to leave instead in this episode. *This is the first time someone makes a mistake when they swap the votes.